


Proud

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Death Eaters, Deathfic, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stared around him in shock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Destruction" and fanfic100 prompt "Choices"

Dean stared in shock at the destruction around him. Shattered furniture, loose pieces of parchment and book pages, shredded clothing, and broken bodies. It was messy. It was carnage. It was a brutal slaughter of his unsuspecting and sleeping dorm-mates.

And, Dean was proud to say, it was entirely at his hand.

Everyone thought that Dean was a muggle-born, but in truth his father was a wizard, who left his mother just before she realized she was pregnant. Left her to go serve the Dark Lord.

Dean took one last satisfied look at the destruction he had caused before casting a few dangerous curses at himself. He snapped his wand and flung the pieces away before loss of blood forced him to his knees. He heard pounding feet on the stairs and smiled to himself as the darkness took him.

His father would be proud.


End file.
